1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application is related to a system and method for monitoring flow injection in downhole formations and, in particular, for determining a flow profile for a fluid injected into a formation using a temperature signature imparted to the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid injection may be used in many aspects of petroleum engineering and exploration, including acid stimulation, formation fracturing, formation pressurization, etc. Fluid is generally injected into the formation from a surface location via a tubular extending through a borehole formed in a formation. The fluid travels down the tubular and exits the tubular at a downhole location through a screen or other porous material. While the flow of the fluid from the tubular is designed to be two-dimensionally isotropic, often fluid will flow more easily in one direction than in another direction. Understanding the actual flow profile of the injected fluid may be used to understand formation lithology and/or to make adjustments to the injection process.